


Place

by california_112



Series: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [4]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: 4 - Place, Gen, Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: They continued in silence, the owner of the American voice occasionally tripping through bushes and patches of bracken. Two tall shapes loomed ahead, and after initially shrinking back, the figures went towards the two opening supports of the bridge, crossing with minimal noise. Ten feet afterwards, they stopped, and looked around for a road. It wasn't there.-or-Newkirk and Carter go on a mission alone, but there is one small snag.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week, 4 - Place.
Series: Hogan's Heroes Prompt Week (2020) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Place

Two dark shapes flitted through the forest, crouching low and moving quickly. A short distance to their right, a stream bubbled loudly, not fast enough to be dangerous, but still wide enough to be an obstacle. Somewhere ahead of them, there was a road that they had planned to meet a contact on. So far, it had not appeared.

"Carter, when're we going to reach this road?" an English voice complained.

"Just ahead, we cross a bridge and it's ten feet away." an American voice replied confidently.

They continued in silence, the owner of the American voice occasionally tripping through bushes and patches of bracken. Two tall shapes loomed ahead, and after initially shrinking back, the figures went towards the two opening supports of the bridge, crossing with minimal noise. Ten feet afterwards, they stopped, and looked around for a road. It wasn't there.

Corporal Newkirk complained again, voice tinged with sarcasm. "Are you sure about that map of yours?"

"I swear this is the place!" Sergeant Carter replied, indignant.

Newkirk rolled his eyes, the gesture unseen in the dark. "Do you see a road, Andrew?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then stop swearing and get the map out."

There was the scratching sound of paper, then a short silence. "I can't see anything."

"Andrew…" Newkirk sighed as he pulled his friend to the ground, lighting a match and shielding it with his hand.

"Thanks."

After a few minutes of muttering, Carter folded the map up, prompting Newkirk to extinguish the match. "Well?"

"I know what the problem is, we shouldn't have crossed the river so early." They stood up. "We took the wrong bridge."

"Marvellous."

They retraced their steps to the bridge, recrossing and continuing through the forest. The next bridge to appear was significantly smaller, but also more dangerous- a lone guard armed with a rifle was leaning against the railing, smoking a cigarette. Newkirk and Carter entered a whispered discussion.

"What do we do about him?"

"Distraction?"

"Might work…might get us shot, though."

"We've gotta cross that bridge."

"Yeah, the contact will be there in five minutes."

They watched the sentry, to see if he walked anywhere on a patrol route. Thankfully, he almost immediately stubbed out his cigarette, shouldering the rifle and walking off down the side of the river. The two men hurried across silently, and soon struck the road. A car pulled up a minute later, and rolled down a window.

"Papa Bear?"

"Krissen?" Newkirk asked.

" _Ja_."

"Good to see you." he stepped up to the window. "What have you got for us today?"

"Quite a bit, you'd better write it down." Krissen replied. "The ninth artillery brigade has moved down from…"

As Newkirk noted the information in code, Carter kept watch. This was a delicate operation, one that they couldn't afford to carry out often, and it needed to go smoothly.

Ten minutes later, it was all done. The car drove off, and Newkirk and Carter merged into the shadowy trees. Another vital mission had been completed.

**Author's Note:**

> seems in character if you ask me
> 
> Day four, and a little longer this time! We're half way through now, and the works appearing on the challenge tag are great to read :D


End file.
